


Keep It Professional

by Linzlucas201



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fine Line, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry Styles/ Original Female Character - Freeform, Tights, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzlucas201/pseuds/Linzlucas201
Summary: Harry tries to get to know Rhea during the photo shoot for the Fine Line album.
Relationships: Harry Styles/ Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Accessory Fest 2020





	Keep It Professional

“Sorry, I’m so sorry....” I rushed into the studio with literally everyone waiting. My album was finished, now it was time for the finishing touches. One of them being my album cover. We had all talked about the vision I had, trusting that not only Harry, my stylist but Tim the photographer was ready to put it on print. I was up late the night before restless with anticipation for the promotional part of the album and slept through my alarm. Luckily my assistant was on the phone getting coffee and breakfast delivered.

“Sue, you’re here!” Harry came from behind the rack of clothes with the first outfit on a hanger. Pink button down Gucci shirt, high waisted white pants and suspenders. I instantly stripped down to my boxer briefs before Harry handed me a nude g-string to change into. I was no stranger to them. And I got why I had to wear them. I peeled off my boxers and stepped into the elastic bands of the other pair. I am very uninhibited when it comes to changing my clothes and nudity in general. It’s part of the gig when you have multiple wardrobe changes for all the events I have been a part of.

I slipped my pants up to my waist and adjusted my cock right as an unrecognizable face walked into the room. Our eyes literally met as I had my hand on my dick. God, she was pretty. She had a clipboard and a binder full of papers, and was making her way to Tim. She must of been his assistant. She was dressed simply in a white V-neck T-shirt and jean leggings. No shoes on her tiny feet. She was fit for sure....small in stature. Long brown hair, minimal makeup that she honestly didn’t need. She had a woven yellow bracelet on her left wrist, and silver hoops in her ears. I buttoned my shirt up as Harry moved around me with a mini steamer. She seemed unbothered as the two of them discussed the contents of the binder. I knew they were Polaroids of me in the outfits I would be wearing. Her eyes occasionally shifted to mine but it was in the professional sense. I still smiled at her, waiting for a reaction. But I didn’t get one.

I paid it no mind as we got ready for the first photo. I’m used to unusual reactions to me; fear, giggles, screaming, tears. But I wanted her attention. My first attempt was when she came up to me to adjust one of the lights.

“Did you make that bracelet?” I asked. I noticed that it had slid up her forearm almost to the crook of her elbow. She looked down at it and adjust it towards her wrist. 

“Uh, no my niece did.” She didn’t even look at me until she’d hooked the measuring tape she had in her back pocket to the light and had brought it towards my face. Her eyes were vibrant and green. As her wrist came up to my nose with the tape I could smell her perfume. It was subtle but smelled incredible. Kinda reminded me of Memoire.

“May I see it?” I didn’t want to grab her wrist, but my eyes drifted to her bracelet. She nodded and I took her wrist in my hands. Her skin was soft, her wrist was slim. I chuckled at the beads that were woven within the fabric, they spelled out her name.

“ Rhea?” I held onto her as I looked into her eyes.

“In the flesh.” She said, clearing her throat.

“Nice to meet you.” I let go of her so she could get back to work. 

And she did, still unbothered by our exchange. The photo shoot continued. I had five different outfits to change into, not including the one when I was completely nude. Each one she was incredibly professional. I was a hot mess when it came to the nude one. Mainly because she had given me a semi the entire day. I calmly walked out to the set in my boxers, laid on the floor per Tim’s instruction, and slipped my knickers off. I crossed my left leg over my right and propped it up against the cell that was part of the shoot. I breathed a deep sigh just as Rhea walked back into the studio. My hand was covering my junk with my right and had been pulling on my lower lip with my left. She walked up to me without hesitation, pulling my hand from my lips and extended it flat on the floor, with my palms down. She gave me the once over with her eyes, ran her hand through my hair to adjust it, and stood up to examine me one more time. I had to go to my mental check list to try and contain my pending erection thinking of anything and everything to calm it down.

She stepped back towards Tim and had a quiet conversation as my back laid against the cold studio floor. I heard Tim’s footsteps come towards me, he took one shot as I looked into the camera, and I heard the camera snap. 

“Perfect, Harry. Let’s break for lunch.” 

Rhea was right behind him with my boxers, and handed them to me without saying a word. I waited until their backs were both towards me and slipped them back on. My assistant came from behind my vision with a robe. 

After changing into a pair of shorts and a hoodie, I joined the crew for lunch. As much as I wanted a greasy burger and chips, I still had a few more pictures to take and had to settle on a veggie sandwich and tomato soup. It was good none the less. Rhea was on the other end of the table enjoying the burger I was craving. I wanted to go and sit next to her and chat but I had Harry on one side of me and Jeff yammering in my ear on the other. Our break was limited as it was. So I just hoping to catch her eye and go from there. No such luck. I prepared myself to take the L and wrap up the shoot so I could go home and take care of the ache in my pants instead. 

The rest of the shoot continued on. Tight white turtleneck and even tighter white wool pants with a cane (“Nice moose knuckle, Hershel!” Jeff was gonna pay for that later), satin blue gloves that went up past my elbows, suspenders without my shirt and the high waisted pants again. 

Rhea’s indifference was driving me crazy. Call it narcissism, whatever you want. I was getting no reaction from her and it was KILLING me. Each time she came up to me to adjust lighting, or my suspenders, or a crease in my gloves; I made every attempt to make her smile or laugh. 

There was one last wardrobe change and I felt like I was grasping for straws. I was getting discouraged, and it was bruising my ego. I had slipped sheer pink tights up to my waist. People always asked me why I was so obsessed with skinny jeans a few years back. Think about it. Just like women love leggings, they are comfortable. The way the spandex and cotton moved and constricted as I would bend and stretch on stage was soothing. And just like how leggings flatter a women’s, uh, assets; they flattered mine as well.

My stylist Harry came up behind me to snap my suspenders into place along the small of my back and walked around to face me as I straightened them down my torso.

“Uh, check yourself Sue.” He cleared his throat and walked off to get my hat for the picture as I looked down. For probably the eighth time that day, I had my hand down my pants to adjust myself as Rhea walked back into the studio. For some reason her eyes traveled towards me as again, my hand was on my cock. I grumbled under my breath as I let go of myself and snapped my suspenders in place. Harry stood back in front of me, smirking as he placed the hat that was going to be in the shot on top of my head.

I stepped into the plant that was part of the first half of the pictures that were taken in the outfit, taking a deep sigh. 

“Bring your right foot up to your opposite knee, please for me Harry?”

I followed Tim’s instructions and balanced myself by resting my hand on one of the leaves.

“Put your hand on the brim?”

Click.

Simple enough.

Rhea stood next to him, looking over his shoulder at the pictures that had been taking, quiet in their conversation. My ego continued to get the best of me. It had been a while since I had truly been attracted to anyone. It didn’t always have to lead to sex. But it always sweetened the deal. I just wanted to break the wall she had around her and make her feel comfortable.

She made her way towards me slowly, motioning for two members of the crew to break down the flower I was standing in. She extended her hand, silently asking me to step towards her. I swallowed what little saliva I had in my throat and stepped out to meet her.

“Put your hands up for me please.”

I put them up in “surrender” mode, hoping to get a smile from her. She stood back to look at me. No such luck. She came towards me again, her intoxicating scent engulfing my senses. She put her hands on my shoulders, and I felt my skin rise with goosebumps from her touch. She ran them down my biceps grasping onto my muscles to encourage me to extend them out. I followed her lead, consumed by her close proximity. She was so focused on what she was doing and wasn’t looking directly at me, so I paid attention to the little things. Her flyaway hair strands. Her earlobes. The little diamonds (cubic zirconia?) on her hoop earrings. The way her neck curved. The tiny pieces of lint on her shoulder. The way her chest moved as she inhaled and exhaled. 

It seemed like I stood there forever. But it was maybe not even sixty seconds. She went to my left hand, pushing it up towards the ceiling. Moving to my right, and did the same. Standing back once again, she tilted her head to the side, letting her hair cascade down the right side of her chest. She came towards me one last time and tipped my hat just a bit further back on my head.

“Did you know frogs can instantaneously change genders?”

She stopped in her tracks, giving me the side eye. Then stifled a small chuckle. 

“You have a beautiful smile, Rhea.” I said quietly as she adjusted my hat once more. Her cheeks quickly flushed.

“Thank you, Mr. Styles.” She said quietly.

“Please call me Harry.” I said, still in the pose she placed me in.

“Thank you. Harry.” She turned to walk back to Tim, my heart beating to the rhythm of her hips swaying. She turned and stood next to him with the smile I gave her still on her face.

Click.


End file.
